Recording devices, in each of which a broadcast program in digital broadcasting is stored in such a recording medium as an optical disc, or in such a storage device as a hard disc drive (HDD), have been widespread. The recording devices each plays back the recorded broadcast program, so that time-shift viewing of the broadcast program can be made.
A technique described in Japanese Patent Application laid-open No. 2008-289057 (Patent Document 1) records and plays back a broadcast program of a selected channel, and deletes the recorded broadcast program when the broadcasting of the broadcast program finishes. According to the technique described in Patent Document 1, a user who would like to record a broadcast program operates a specifying key during the playback of the broadcast program and, as a result of the operation, the recorded broadcast program is prohibited from being deleted when the broadcasting of the broadcast program finishes. Accordingly, the technique described in Patent Document 1 is capable of recording the broadcast program, which has already started, from its head position.